In Between Lies and Love
by xXSaSuHiNaXx
Summary: Living with the Zoldycks Hinata learned how to be an assassin. But after going to the Hunter exam as a game, like Killua suggested, the young girl learns much more than just being a little assassin. Like the fact that she's engaged to her adoptive brother Killua!


**leurelayne:**

**Well Hello dear readers! I'm so happy right now! xXSaSuHiNaXx and I made a collaboration on this fanfic! I'm so excited about it! I hope you guys like it as much as I'm enjoying myself writing it together with xXSaSuHiNaXx because she an amazing writer and I'm so happy she accepted to write the fic with me! And we're having fun! So please enjoy it!**

**xXSaSuHiNaXx:**

**Hello there readers! Thank you guys so much for reading/checking out this story! This is a story that leurelayne and I are doing together, which I'm so happy about! When she asked if we could do this story together, I was so happy! I gotta tell you, she is really amazing and her writing! I'm having so much fun writing this fic with her, coming up with all the events and such and just talking to her! I'm so honored to do this story with her! Now on to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Power, money, and a strong character was everything a businessman needed. There were and always would be rivals that would take down those who were previously the best. When there's a great man, there is also a greater one than him. Those who didn't have a strong enough business were always deemed to fail. In the world of a businessman, there was always contest to be the very best, No. 1. The cycle was endless, always repeating. But that wasn't the case for the Hyuuga clan.

The Hyuuga clan was a very successful company of technology, for many years passing down the presidecy to the first born. They made sure to stay at the very top, making sure that they did not drop even the slightest, always the No. 1. They made sure to raise the first born child to become the best, just like the previous head.

They had made a contract with the No. 1 clan of professional assassins, the Zoldyck's. The contract was quite simple, actually. Whenever there was threat to the Hyuuga clan, the Zoldyck's would step up and take the threat down, as long as the price was good, that is.

Nowadays, there were many companies that deemed a threat to the Hyuuga clan, so they had to be very cautious. They always made sure to call the Zoldyck's as soon as they could.

The family of assassins didn't mind, actually. Money always moved them; they would do anything as long as the prize was fair. They knew exactly what to do when it came to the Hyuga's. The command was quite simple, "kill our threat and we'll pay you the amount you want, but make sure to not leave any traces behind of who it was." The Zoldyck's, of course, didn't have a problem with that. They did just as they were told, killing the threat and making sure no traces was left behind. No one ever suspected that it was led by the Hyuuga clan.

But it felt like it was a never-ending cycle. When they would get rid of a company, it seems that somehow another would rise.

"Good job Silva" A strong male voice said from behind his desk. "Like always I can count on you to get the job done" Hyuuga Hiashi, president of the Hyuuga Corporation, complimented. The atmosphere was rather tense. Standing in front of Hiashi was Silva and Zeno Zoldyck, their expressions hard and serious as always.

"I hope you have not forgotten our payment, Hiashi" Zeno was the first to reply.

"But of course I have not" on top of his desk lay a black suitcase which held the payment for the professional assassins.

"Good, good" the old man smirked in contentment getting close to the case. He opened up the suitcase and began counting the money.

Noticing Silva's silence and that he wasn't moving, Hiashi decided to ask. "What's the matter Silva? Are you not pleased by the payment? I assured you the amount you asked is there"

Smirking at his acquaintance's question, Silva crossed his arms and began to say what was on his mind. "This is getting old Hiashi" the long and curly silver haired man finally said.

Puzzled by his statement the Hyuuga asked again. "And by that you mean?"

"We have been acquaintances for quite a long time, not that I am not pleased by it, and your payment is always satisfying" The silver haired man continued speaking his thoughts. "But for the next job we do for you, how should I say this... I want something more valuable instead as a payment" he finally said smirking.

"What do you have in mind? I thought you were alright with the payment methods"

"Don't get me wrong the payment is good, but this is getting old since we do quite a lot of jobs for you" the strong man continued. "Next time as payment... I want you to give me your first born" the long and curly silver haired man finally finished.

Hiashi was stunned by the sudden wanting of different payment methods. He lowered his head and brought his hand over to his chin, giving it some thought. If he didn't agree to it, the Zoldyck's would stop accepting his requests. The Hyuuga knew they would not tell of their past jobs the assassins made for him. Contemplating the possibilities he was not so sure. He could decline but what if another threat to his company rised? Then he would not be able to call the family of assassins. On the other hand he could agree to the offer, after all he wasn't even married yet, he could have his first-born and give it away. But what if his heir was a boy? He needed someone to succeed his company. Though he could always have a second child as well, right? And it wouldn't be a problem giving away his first born child, he only needed to pay the doctor a good amount of money and it could all be arranged. All he had to do then was tell his wife that their first child had passed away as soon as it was carried out to be checked. No matter what, Hiashi Hyuuga could not risk the stability of his company.

"Alright, I agree to your request" Hiashi finally spoke, standing up and extending his right arm for the man to shake. "But for it I would like to not be charged for the other type of jobs I may ask of you"

Silva smiled. "The new price for other jobs can be arranged" And with that the white haired man walked close and shook hands with the Hyuuga president. "See you next time" And with that the Zoldycks left the building.

As the two Zoldyck's walked towards their destination, Zeno spoke up. "What is the meaning of all of this, Silva?" he started to question his son. "Why would we want to keep a Hyuuga with us?"

Silva smirked at his father's question as he began to explain. "Just imagine how it would be having a new kind of assassin" Silva said, raising his arms to show his happiness.

"What do you mean?" Zeno questioned, looking at his son from the corner of his eyes.

"Do you know the ability the Hyuuga's have? Their eyes could be of use to us. The Hyuuga's don't dare to move a muscle to kill anyone, but if we were to obtain a Hyuuga, we could develop his skills to the limit and use it to our favor"

"But you do know that you will be needing someone to explain the skills and secret of the Byakugan… do you not?" the old man kept asking.

"That is not an issue father," the silver haired man looked at his father. "There are a lot of Hyuugas running illegally" That was true. He could easily find one to explain the basics and with time, it could develop much better. The good thing about the Hyuuga clan was that it was divided into two houses, the main one and the branch. Those of the branch would almost always seperate from the main family, some becoming criminals in the process. It wouldn't be that hard to capture one of them. He had encountered a few already, he just needed to come across another Hyuuga and have a nice 'talk' with them was sure if he had a nice 'talk' with them.

.

.

.

**Thirteen years later**

"Oi, Hinata-chan~ I'm bored~" On the grass lay a boy no older than twelve, his arms behind his head and his eyes gazing at the sky. The boy wore a dark blue turtleneck shirt under a light lavender t-shirt and a pair of dark blue loose shorts, on his feet were a pair of blue boots. His eyes were a beautiful midnight blue and his skin pale, his hair silver and spikey.

"Hinata-chan~ You there~" The boy called out, but received no answer. After a couple of seconds had gone by with no answer, the boy sat up abruptly and looked behind him, his face showing annoyance. "Oi, Hinata-chan!" He called out again. No answer.

The boy stood up and began to walk over to the direction opposite of where his body was facing.

After walking for a couple of minutes, the boy spotted who he was looking for. He was about to take a step forward when an idea popped up in his head. The boy smiled mischievously before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

.

.

.

A lone girl stood on a branch of a tree, her hand outstretching up to an apple that was located just above her. "Just a little... further..." The girl mumbled, going onto her tippytoes.

The girl wore a baggy cream-coloured hooded-jacket and navy blue pants, on her feet were dark blue sandals. Her hair was dark blue and short, only reaching her forehead. She had straightly cut bangs and two strands of hair framing her face, her skin fair.

The girl smiled as her fingertips grazed the apple. She was just about to jump up for the apple when a loud shout startled her, making her loose her balance. "Boo!" A familiar voice yelled.

The girl screamed as her body plummeted down towards the ground. She closed her eyes as she anticipated herself falling hard on the ground. But instead of meeting with the ground, she felt arms around it. Opening her eyes slowly, lavender eyes met with midnight blue.

"K-K-Killua-chan!" The girl screamed in surprise, her face all red from embarrassment and her arms flailing around wildly.

"Stop moving or else we'll fa-AAH!" The two both screamed as the boy stumbled and they both fell towards the ground. The two landed with a heavy thud, the girl on top of the boy. Hinata slowly got off of Killua and sat up, rub her head where it ached. Killua also did the same, sat up and rubbed his head.

"Baka! Didn't I tell you to not move around?" He yelled, poking her forehead in irritation.

"W-Well... I..." Hinata stuttered, blushing and poking her index fingers together. "Arigatou, Killua-chan..." Hinata mumbled, giving him a small smile. Killua blushed at what she said, though annoyance also settle in as he leaned forward towards her. Bringing his hands over close to her temples, he rubbed his knuckles in that spot repeatedly in annoyance. "I told you to stop calling me that!" Killua said irritatedly.

Hinata swung her arms around wildly, pain appearing where he was rubbing. "I-I'm s-s-sorry!" She yelled. Killua stopped and leaned back, his hands just behind him close to his sides. He brought his head back and stared at the sky, his eyes showing boredom. "So, what do you want to do now?" He asked, looking over to her.

Hinata tilted her head to her right in confusion and her right index finger on her cheek, not quite getting what he was saying. "N-Nani?"

"I mean, what do you want to do because I'm bored" Killua said in annoyance before looking up at the sky. "It's boring here, and I don't want to take another stupid assassination mission, it's too boring."

Hinata straightened her head, going into the same pose as him and also staring at the sky. "You're r-right... But I don't k-know what to do either." The two stayed like that for a couple of minutes before an idea popped into Killua's head. His face brightened as he turned over to look at her, startling her. "I just had the greatest idea! Why don't we enter the Hunter Exam? You know, to pass the time."

"Eh?" Hinata said, blinking.

"I know, let's make it a game! The first one to pass the Hunter Exam gets to order the other one around for a week! How 'bout it?" Killua asked enthusiastically.

"Hunter... Exam...?" Hinata mumbled, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"You don't know what the Hunter Exam is?" Killua asked in disbelief.

Hinata shook her head in a means to say no. "A-Am I suppose to...?"

Killua sighed at her answer, placing his hand at the side of his head. "You really are a baka, aren't you?"

"I-I'm not!" Hinata argued, pouting.

Killua chuckled at this, he brought his hand over to Hinata and placed it on top of her head, patting her head. "Sure~" He said, grinning. "Anyway, the Hunter Exam is an Exam people take when they want to become a Hunter. The Hunter Exam is said to be really hard, so it'll be perfect. We can quickly pass the time doing it." He said, removing his hand from her head. "Besides, I want to get out of this place as soon as possible, I hate it here. I'm getting sick of only killing, and I'm also getting sick of this place." Killua whined, puckering out his lips.

Hinata giggled at his expression, finding it very funny. "What's so funny?!" Killua yelled in annoyance, but this only made her laugh even more. Hinata doubled over in laughter, her right hand gripping her stomach in an attempt to relieve the pain, and her left hand holding her up. "Y-Y-You're f-face... it... it..." Hinata couldn't finish as her laughter increased. Tears began to form in her eyes as she tried to calm herself down, though failed.

This irritated Killua even more, not seeing what was so funny. "What about my face?" He questioned.

After a couple of minutes, Hinata was finally able to calm down. Laying down on the soft ground, Hinata smiled up at the sky and a blushed formed on her cheeks as she tried to catch her breath. "T-The way you... you looked when y-you said that... it was... was funny." Hinata finally said, letting a giggle escape her lips.

"Che!" Killua let out, turning away from her as a means to hide his blush. "It w-wasn't that funny!" He yelled.

"Y-You just s-stuttered." Hinata stated, sitting up and looking at him, a smile on her face.

Killua's blush slightly intensified as she pouted. "I did not!" He argued, turning back to her and pouting.

"Y-You're blushing" Hinata told him, her smile and blush still in place.

"So are you" Killua backfired. There was a moment of silence as the two blinked, then the sound of laughter filled the air as the two laughed.

"So, do you want to do it?" Killua said after their laughter calmed.

"D-Do what?" Hinata asked, slightly tilting her head to the side.

"The Hunter Exam" Killua reminded. Hinata looked at the sky before looking back at him, a smile on her face. "S-Sure!"


End file.
